One-shot requests
by ausllylover2211
Summary: request your one shots here and remember,it must have Auslly. coffee shop or something like that preferred.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So, I was really bored. I know what your thinking ' why not update stories?' well, except for the stories, I want to do something new. So, I'm taking one shot requests! Okay, so here are the rules that you have to follow and if you don't, I won't write the story.**

_**Has**_** to be Austin and Ally.**

**Shouldn't be M rated ( K,K+ and T. T is more preferred)**

**So, I'll try my best to write the stories and reach your expectations. I'll try to write as soon as possible and I may lucky draw sometimes to decide who's story I will choose. So, review as many ideas as you want.**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Our Royal Life

**Hey readers, this story is for rausllyr5xo. I hope you like your surprise!**

**So, this is a royal love story and i am too tired to write the summary but the others will have one. Actually, I wrote one for this too but it got deleted and I just cannot write it again.**

**Oh, and one more thing, this story consists of some romance movies, whoever will be able to guess all of them or at least some correctly will receive a shout out ( they are somewhat mixed, so it will be a really hard job to find them)**

**Austin's POV**

" But why not mother?!"

" No"

" Then kill me!"

" No"

" Then let me go!"

" No"

" Then don't let me eat another pancake!"

" Okay"

" I-I didn't mean that last part!" I said, but too late. I groaned and went to my room to see my best friend, Prince Dezmond Wade, sitting on my bed eating peanuts._  
_

" So, what did her majesty say?" He said and popped another one in his mouth." No, like always. And also no Pancakes!" I whined. " Did she say it herself?" he said. " I might have brought it up." I mumbled. But he caught it and shook his head. I just whined and fell on my large bed and stared at the ceiling.

You see, my parents don't let me go outside this stupid castle. I haven't seen my own kingdom.

oops sorry, let me introduce myself first. I'm prince Austin Moon. My parents, King Mike and Queen Mimi are the royals of Nazial land **( A/N: jumble up Zalian to get this)**. My parents say that its too dangerous to go outside the castle. And the worst part is that they are making me marry someone I don't even know. But I want to meet my true love and marry someone I actually care about.

" That's it Dez, I don't care what my parents say. I'm going to go and that's final"

" But-"

"don't stop me" i said and went to find a disguise.

**Ally's POV**

I sighed once again. I am too bored.

" Girls! oh, there you are" my mother, Queen Penny Dawson said entering my room.

"Yes, mother?" I said in a sweet voice.

" Oh, I know you and your best friend Princess Patricia is really bored here. Why don't you go outside and have fun. But do not cross the border line at any cost and do wear a disguise." my mother said smiling.

You see, I'm not allowed to leave my castle but I guess my mother felt bad for me and I do know one thing that my father, the king, Lester Dawson doesn't know this. That's why I need a disguise. I am Princess Allison Dawson, princess of Roseville. Soon to be wife of some prince I don't even know the name of. But I want to find true love, someone who will care about me.

" Will do, mother." I said and hurriedly grabbed the hand of my best friend princess Patricia De La Rosa to go find a disguise. And with that, we left.

* * *

I took in the sweet scent of freedom. I never once in my life have been able to be out of the castle. Me and my friend roamed around in the marketplace seeing people here and there. We walked around for hours and without knowing, we found ourselves in the jungles.

" What place is this? It doesn't look like my Kingdom." I said looking around. " oh, that's because it is Nazial Land" my best friend said. My head snapped towards her when i realized what she said." What, but princess Patricia, mother said not to cross the border line" I said worriedly. " Don't worry princess Allison, her majesty will never know." she said dismissively. " Are you sure we will not be in trouble?"I asked. She just nodded her head and smiled.

After some more minutes of walking, I hear my best friend say. " So, princess Allison, this is the wonderful and beautiful, but not as much as our's, Nazial Land!" I look around the place and it really is beautiful." Lets go to the market place." Patricia said and pulled me with her.

* * *

We walked around in the market place for like an hour. This place seriously was amazing and lo-

My thoughts were cut short when my body suddenly hit the cold ground. I looked in front of me to see for whom had I fell. It was a boy, a very charming one to be exact and I saw that he fell to the floor from the impact too but quickly got up and offered her a hand which I gladly took.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" He said and kissed my hand. I giggled " Its okay, I wasn't paying attention either" I said softly.

I looked at him straight in the eye and was mesmerized by his brown kind eyes. He had a hood on his head so I couldn't see his hair but I could see some blonde locks sticking out. We were standing in the middle of the streets just looking at each other while our friends desperately trying to catch our attention.

We were just staring when suddenly his hood fell off revealing a perfect mob of blond hair and a beautiful crown- Wait! What?! A crown?! That means he is a prince. I couldn't figure out if I should be happy or sad. So, I decided to go with happy.

He quickly re-adjusted his hood and turned around, ready to walk away but I stopped him before he could and turned him around to face me. He had his eyes closed waiting for what was to come next. I put my hand on his cheek and the contact made him open his eyes. I smiled softly at him and he visibly relaxed but soon his expressions were covered with confusion. I sighed and slowly took off my hood to reveal my beautiful diamond tiara. His confused face quickly changed into one of shock.

" Your a Royal?" he asked in a slight whisper afraid that someone would hear. " I could ask you the same thing" I said." Which country?"he said. "Roseville"I said." Nazial Land" he said.

* * *

**After a few months...**

" Dezmond, I made up my mind. She is the one I've been waiting for. If there is anyone I want to marry, it will be her" he said turning to his friend." Same here, Patricia." I said.

" But prince/princess" Dezmond and Patricia said respectively. This is officially the best day ever.

* * *

" NO!" My father growled. My best day turned into the worst day.

" But why not father?" I said, tears starting to prick my eyes.

" They are enemies."my father said rather roughly. Now the tears were running freely from my eyes.

" I can't believe my ears. You are supposed to be my father, care about my feelings but instead you care that they are your enemies. Enemies can become allies. Your the worst father in the whole world." I said and ran to my room, Patricia following close behind. I wonder how its going with Austin.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Nothing was different in Austin's castle. He was having the same problem. Cause clearly they are enemies. Right now, he was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and a permanent scowl on his face and some of his groans covering the air occasionally. And there sat his best friend, trying his best to calm his friend down but to no avail.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

" Everything will be alright princess Allison" Patricia said. " Nothing will be!"I finally snapped.

Suddenly an idea stuck to my head and though I knew that this would be a bad idea but I plan on doing it.

" Patricia, can you bring me some water. Please" I said. "Sure" and with that she left the room.

I quickly went to my drawer and pulled out a bottle with a certain liquid." If I can't live with him, I might as well die" I said and swallowed down the poison. Patricia's screaming and the breaking of glass was the last thing I heard. And with that, everything went black...

* * *

**No one's POV**

One thing the princess was unknown to, was that the poison can be reversed but by a lover's first kiss. And let you know, that Austin and Ally are yet to have their first kiss.

* * *

**Austin's**** POV**

I was currently at the top of the castle standing on the railing and everyone was shouting desperately for me to come down.

" Son, please come down!" my father shouted." Not until you let me marry princess Allison!". Everyone now begged my father to agree and after some time he finally said yes. I didn't need to be told twice and I quickly came down and sprinted towards Roseville.

Finally, when I reached Roseville castle and saw Patricia coming out of it crying so I asked her what was the matter and I could not believe what I was hearing. I ran inside dodging all the people and saw princess Allison on the floor. I slowly went towards her and kissed her slightly. Then I put my head in my hands and began crying I felt some thing move and I lifted my head up to see Allison's eyes flutter open.

A smile quickly broke on my face. I helped he up and spinned her around and finished off with a sweet kiss. Ally's parents later came and approved he our marriage after seeing the seen.

* * *

**No one's POV**

And with that they lived happily ever after

**THE END!**


End file.
